It Begins
by Cat C
Summary: Before Voyager....Before the Maquis....
1. Default Chapter

It Begins

Sharp pains tore through his lungs as he tried to pull in more oxygen. He'd been running for what seemed like hours and they were gaining on him. _Hide! There must be someplace to hide. _His eyes frantically sought out anything large enough to crouch behind. _There, off to the right, a large outcropping of rocks just above the ledge._ He threw himself behind the rocks, lungs burning, and heart racing and forced himself to be still. Legs trembling from the run, he sucked in air as he burrowed further into the dead leaves. _Everything on this planet is dead - leaves... trees... people._

Their shouts grew louder as they approached his sanctuary. He had to have come this way but there was no sign of him. They fired their weapons into the surrounding brush, burning the remaining foliage. Glancing over the ledge, they surmised that he had jumped to his death rather than face them. The swirling waters below would have swept his body away from the rocks. Laughing amongst themselves, they turned towards their encampment.

His heartbeat slowed and his breathing once again resumed a normal pace. It grew quiet; he slowly rose from his hiding place and looked around. Suddenly, he heard the shouts. It was too late, as the men raised their weapons and aimed at his heart. He closed his eyes awaiting the searing, burning pain he knew was only seconds away.

tbc...

Author's note: Sorry this is so short - I'll post more soon.


	2. Chapter Two Boothby

Chapter Two – Boothby

He sat up abruptly, heart racing, drenched in sweat.  The cool darkness of his bedroom washed over him as he realized it was the same nightmare again.  Gasping for breath, he called for half illumination.  Throwing back the covers, he stumbled out of bed and went to the sink. Trembling hands splashed water on his face.  Cupping his hands, he drank greedily as he tried to clear his mind.  This was the third time in the past two weeks that he had awakened from this nightmare.  Dark eyes, wide with fear stared back at him from the mirror.  He looked at the chronometer next to the bed.  _04:30__, too late to try to go back to sleep._

                After a quick shower, he replicated a cup of tea and sipped it slowly as he dressed.  Slipping out of his quarters, he headed for the Academy. 

The sun was just coming over the edge of the gardens as he approached the railing overlooking the bay.  The waters always calmed him, but not today.  His mind was troubled by the events on his home planet and Starfleet's response.  His people were in danger and they were not being protected.  He was torn between loyalty to Starfleet and fear for his family's safety.

Walking along the path, he spotted the elderly gardener weeding one of the plots.  Slowing down, he admired the colors of the different plants.  He didn't realize that the gardener had stopped and was looking up at him until the man spoke.

                "What's troubling you son?"  Boothby asked in a soft voice.

                "Is it that obvious?"  He answered.

                "Why, anyone could take one look at your face and posture at this early hour and know that the weight of the world was on your shoulders.  I'm here if you want to talk about it, son."  Boothby replied with a gentle look on his face.

                "Thanks but I can't talk about it now."  He shook his head and turned away.  _I can't talk about it yet to anyone.  _Entering the dark building, he headed for his office.  He punched in his code and the door slid open quietly.  He sat at his desk and reviewed the notes for his first class in Advanced Tactical Training.  These kids were bright, most of them were from off world, and he struggled to stay one step ahead of them with his reading.  He looked through his mail and discovered another notice about an archeological dig on Vulcan.  The second semester had just started and he couldn't take time off now, although sometimes he felt that he should just quit Starfleet to spend time on the digs.

            The sun was setting over the bay as he left the Academy and headed for home.  Boothby was watering the new plants as he passed and gave him a nod.  He smiled at the old man and continued on his way.  The wind was brisk and he wished he had thought to bring a coat with him.  He shivered at the memory of this morning and awakening from the nightmare.  _What did it mean_?  _Why was he having the same dream and why were they chasing him? _ They were Cardassians.  That much he remembered.  That and the sheer terror he felt when he awoke.

tbc…


	3. Chapter Three Cardassians

Chapter 3 - Cardassians

There was a message on his console when he reached home. A message from Sveta. She had joined a resistance group after the Cardassians had killed her family. The Maquis were growing in number and could use more leaders. The Cardassians were getting closer to his home world. On the message, she pleaded with him to come join them and he could pilot one of their ships. He recorded a short reply and sent it off to Bajor. He couldn't leave, not right now. He was trying to work with Starfleet to provide protection for the settlers in the demilitarized zone. Admiral Paris was on his side and had spoken to some of the other Admirals. Paris had been taken captive by Cardassians and knew the extent of their cruelty.

# # #

The first few weeks of a new semester always passed by in a blur. Learning about his new students was always a challenge. Where they were from and what they brought to his course. There was little time for thoughts of Cardassians, Sveta, or the Maquis.

Leaving his office, he walked briskly through the gardens not pausing to admire the plants or the view of the bay. He had a light dinner and began to grade the tests he had given his students that morning. After looking at the same PADD for the third time in a row, he gave in to the exhaustion and got ready for bed. He called for lights out and closed his eyes.

He was running again, with heart racing and lungs aching for cooler air. The woods were in flames around him as he headed for the clearing he knew was just up ahead. They were gaining on him as he threw himself behind the large rocks. He saw their faces when he closed his eyes. Thick-corded necks and black, obsidian eyes. Eyes filled with hate. Loud voices broke through the trees and he shivered in fear as he pressed up against the cold surface of the rocks.

A sharp noise to his left caused him to flinch and he looked up into the stern face of a Cardassian soldier whose rifle was aimed at his chest. Raising his hands away from his body, he started to stand when the rest of the men came around the side of the rocks. They brought their weapons up and fired.

He awoke, hands clutched to his chest in agony, hair drenched in sweat, gulping in huge breaths of air. Cool air. Darkness surrounded him as his heartbeat slowed and he realized he was back in his quarters, unharmed and safe. He staggered from the bed and once again splashed cold water on his face. Clutching the edge of the sink, he waited until his body stopped trembling and stood up. Dressing quickly, he left his quarters and headed back to Starfleet. He needed to go home. He needed to check on his family.

# # #

He stood nervously inside the Admiral's office. The Commander had let him wait inside for Admiral Paris who was in an early morning meeting. He glanced around the room. Framed photos of past Admirals in the Paris family graced the walls. A small photo of a young man in a cadet uniform sat on the corner of the desk. He remembered hearing about a son who was cashiered out of Starfleet. The side door opened and a white haired gentleman entered and sat down behind the desk.

Looking up, he spoke quietly but authoritatively. "I'm sorry about your family but Dorvan V is now out of Federation boundaries and no personnel will be allowed on the planet."

"Sir, if I could have a leave of absence? I have leave time allotted to me." His voice wavering despite his attempts to control it.

"As I said before. No Federation officers are to go to Dorvan V. Is that clear?" Admiral Paris stood to indicate the conversation was over.

Taking a deep breath, he replied. "Yes, sir. Very clear." He turned and left the Admiral's office. Stopping at his own office he canceled his classes for the day and returned home.

tbc…


	4. Chapter Four Vision Quest

Chapter 4 – Vision Quest

                When he entered his quarters, he went to the bedroom and moved to his closet.  Pushing some clothing aside he pulled several boxes off the shelf until he found what he was searching for.

                Taking the bundle in his hands, he sank to the floor in the middle of his bedroom.  Slowly, with shaking hands, he unwrapped the soft animal skin and removed the items placing them solemnly in a half circle in front of him.  The soft black bird's wing, the carved stone from the river near his home and the Akoonah.  Placing his hands on the Akoonah, he closed his eyes and thought of the words he had been taught so long ago to begin his vision quest.

                "Akoochimoya.  I am far from the sacred places of my grandfathers.  I am far from the bones of my people."  He felt the tingling in his hands as he entered the lucid REM state to search for his animal  guide.

                The soft sounds of birds calling to each other could be heard as he walked into the clearing.  The smell of damp earth came to him as he looked among the rocks for his animal guide.  The vibrant greens of the forest were a brilliant contrast to the gray, white rocks in the center of the clearing.  He sank down on the soft pine needles, his breathing slowing to a steady, even pace.  A calm feeling came over him.  He had forgotten how peaceful this place was.  Glancing around he saw the green and yellow snake slither up the side of the largest rock and stop just inches from his face.

                "You are troubled."  Its tongue flicked in and out slowly as it looked deep into his eyes.

                "Yes.  I need your assistance.  My people are in danger and Starfleet is not going  to their aid.  I no longer feel that my place is here while they are in trouble."  he replied.

                "Then you must go to your people."  The snake hissed quietly at him and turned away.

                "But I have my classes.  I can't turn my back on them.  I owe it to Starfleet."  He spoke with calmness in his voice that he didn't feel.

                "You've always been a contrary.  Wanting both sides of the coin.  You must make a choice and make it now."  The snake looked back at him with hooded eyes.

                "I don't know what to do."  He said.

                "You know what you must do.  Follow your heart."  The snake coiled on the top of the rocks, blinked its eyes and began to move away.

                "Wait!  What about my commission, my students?"  He stood as the snake glided down the side of the rock and towards the trees.  It glanced back at him, turned and disappeared into the brush.

                He ran after the snake but could no longer see where it went.  Turning slowly he noted the silence that had crept over the clearing.  He was totally alone.  He knew he would have to make the decision on his own.

                Opening his eyes, he found himself back in the darkness of his quarters.  Replacing the objects in his medicine bundle, he stood and stowed it back on the closet shelf. 

                A chirping sound from his computer terminal caught his attention and he moved to his desk.  Brushing one hand through his short, dark hair he opened the communication.  It was a message from a Federation outpost.  The Cardassians had attacked the colony on Dorvan V.  Everything in their path was destroyed.  There were no reported survivors.

                _No!  Everyone was gone?  That can't be!_  His hands trembled as they closed into fists.  It felt as if someone had punched him hard in the gut.  A sucker punch when the referee wasn't looking.  He was always able to fight back in the boxing ring.  How to fight back now?

tbc…

Author's note:  I believe it was in Pathways that the spirit guide was a snake and not a wolf as it is in other stories.


	5. Chapter Five The Maquis

Chapter 5 – The Maquis

He returned to the Academy.  Walking swiftly down the hall, he entered his office and sat at the desk.  A blinking light alerted him to a message on his console.  He punched in his code and the screen lit up.

                "I'm so sorry about your family.  I can't believe that Kolopak is gone."  Sveta's pale face filled the viewscreen.  Her calm voice brought back memories of his Academy days.  "Please come to Bajor.  Join us, now.  The Maquis needs strong leaders.  We need you.  I need you.  I've found us a ship."  A slight grin lit up her pale blue eyes.  "It's rather small and about thirty years old but it flies.  Please come."

                He closed his eyes in grief over his father and other family members massacred by the Cardassians while Starfleet did nothing.  He pulled out a PADD, recorded his request and stood up to leave.  Glancing around the office, he felt regret for his students but took nothing with him.

                Striding past the startled Lt. Commander on duty, he burst into Admiral Nechayev's office.  Approaching her desk he stopped as she looked to the door.

                "I'm sorry, Sir.  I tried to stop him."  The aide stammered.

                "That's okay, Simmons."  She glanced up at him as the outer door closed.  "To what do I owe this visit, Commander?"

                Placing the PADD on her desk, he took a deep breath and said in a deceptively calm and quiet voice.  "This is my formal resignation.  I'm leaving Starfleet effective 15:00 hours today."

                "You can't do that."  She stood up behind the desk, glowering at him.

                "I'm afraid, I just did."  Not waiting for a reply, he turned and left her office. 

                He did not stop moving until he reached the gardens.  Once again, Boothby was kneeling tending the plants.  He stopped at the edge of the flowerbed and hesitated.  He felt the need to explain his actions.  "Boothby,  I..."

                Boothby stood and wiped his hands on his coveralls.  "I know, son.  You have to leave.  You must listen with your heart, reason will follow.  But don't worry, all of this will be waiting for you when you return."

                "No.  I'm not returning.  I can't come back here."  He looked away.

                "No, not right away.  But you will be back.  You're a fine officer.  I like you, son, and I know you will return someday."   Boothby took his hands in a warm grasp.  "Good luck with your new mission." 

 He gave Boothby a small smile and turned away.  The gardener watched until he left the Academy grounds then knelt back down amongst the plants.

                Three weeks later, entering the bridge of his Maquis ship, he nodded to the new crewmembers.  "Welcome aboard the Liberty.  I'm Captain Chakotay.  Let's get underway.  We've Cardassians to route out."  He sat at the helm and looked out at the stars as they went to warp and headed for the Badlands.

The End

Author's note:  Thanks for all of the reviews – it makes writing worth while. 

Sorry this was so short.  I actually wrote this and submitted it to STRANGE NEW WORLDS VII, but it wasn't accepted.  I sent it to Christie Golden for a critique and she mentioned that one reason might have been that I had Chakotay coming from Dorvan V, when he was from Earth.  I got a very nice note back from her with another critiqued story, that she had her information wrong, and that in her next novel, she was going to have him come from Dorvan V.  I'll be posting a longer story later this summer – I'm working on non-trek writing right now.


End file.
